The Ending
by BrianaRose724
Summary: What I wanted to happen in the finale of HOA. I wrote this as a chapter stories not a one shot. I'm not good at writing summery. Has some Fabina, and Jina  ? . Starts after 1/18/11's episode. READ IT IF YOU WANT A SECOND SEASON, not that it has an effect.


**OKAY so I watched the finale tonight and now I want to cry, because it is over, so this is what I wanted to happen. These writers suck cheese if there is no new season. This starts after the episode on 2/18/11.**

**Nina-  
**"JEROME, HELP" I screamed, Rufus had my arm and he was fighting his way out of the cellar.

"Get out of my way girl" He snarled. He pushed me back into Jerome, and ran off. Victor was following behind him, but Rufus was too fast and he ran out of the door.

"Nina, are you okay?" Fabian yelled running into the room, he picked me up and lifted me away from Jerome. For a second I thought that I saw a hint of jealousy on Jerome's face.

"Yes Fabian," I started "But- Rufus, he got away"

"It's okay Nina, you did fine. You couldn't lock Jerome down there." He said to me

"Sorry to interfere with you mushy love fest over there," Jerome said "but to me, there is a problem. Now Rufus know that I am not on his side, he will kill me!"

"We won't let that happen, Jerome" I said.

"Great, I feel so much better. The two who convinced me this was a good idea is going to protect me!" Jerome said.

"We didn't know this was going to happen, Jerome! If we did we wouldn't have done it." Fabian shouted.

"It doesn't matter, I'm going to die" He said quietly. Then he ran out, leaving me and Fabian alone.

For a long time, neither of us said anything. We just stayed in an embrace, too sad to say anything. We messed up, and Jerome was going to get hurt. We failed, completely.

"Nina" Fabian said finally "You know the dance is com-"

"The dance, THE DANCE, THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE THINKING ABOUT!" I shouted no clue where my anger was coming from "JEROME IS GOING TO BE KILLED! And it's my fault." I finished. I found tears slowly leaking on my cheeks.

"It's not your fault Nina" He said "We all agreed to it." His wiped the tears off of my face with his sleeve. I smiled and looked up at him. His head was inches from mine and…

"Nina! - oops" Amber shouted walking in.

"Thanks Amber" I said, stepping away from Fabian "We should go back to bed"

"Wait, Nina! Can you come down to my room; I have a question about… homework, yeah that's right. I didn't understand the homework." Fabian shouted as I began to walk away.

"Yeah sure, I don't get why Mick can't help you, but okay" I said

"Fabian, I understood that homework." Amber said

"No, not that homework, the other one-from the class- with that teacher-who has that face." Fabian stuttered

"We had MORE homework!" Amber shouted confused. "Mara I need you to do some more homework for me!" Amber yelled as she ran up the stairs.

"Wait- that worked" Fabian said to himself.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh- nothing" Fabian responded. "So can you come down to my room, so I can ask you about 'the homework'?"

"Maybe later, I have to see Jerome." I started "Sorry." I left the room, going through the hallway that the boy's rooms are in. I found the one that Jerome shared with Alphie.

**-Fabian**

_Stupid, stupid, stupid_ I thought to myself. _She thought I liked Patricia, why would I like her, even if I did why would she care? She obviously likes Jerome. I just can't see her with anybody like him. But what do I know; I've only known her for about two months._

I stood there in the kitchen, looking like an idiot until I noticed that there was water blurring my vision. I walked into my room not listening to a worried Alphie who was very behind. I even slammed the door in Amber's face when she asked what subject "The Extra Homework" was in.

I laid on my bed for a few seconds before Patricia came, not even knocking (Typical Patricia), into my room.

"Even though this is not why I came in here, why is Amber asking everybody which teacher gave out 'extra homework'?" She asked as she sat at the foot of my bed.

For about half a second I smiled, until I remembered why I made up the lie.

"Ignore it" I told her. "So why did you barge into my room?"

"Oh, Right. I just want to make sure that you know that I am not going to go to the dance with you, even though I know you only did that because you panicked about asking Nina." She said in her Know-it-all tone.

"I did-"

"Before you say you weren't going to ask her, I know you are lying, everybody knows you like her" She said again in the same tone.

"Fine, I admit I like her. But it don't matter, she likes Jerome" I said solemnly.

"WHAT- Wait that makes no sense? I like- never mind."

"Patricia, call me crazy, but for a second it sounded as if you were a bit jealous." I said mocking her mistake.

"Fine, you're crazy" She said.

"Sure I am"

"Anyway… You need help with Nina" She told me "Even though now we know that Joy is alive you should try to get back together with her. She only broke up with you because she knew she had to leave. She told me."

I thought back to when me and Joy dated, I shuttered to think about how much pain she put me through, forgetting dates, not answering calls, lying to me about where she was. I was secretly glad when she broke up with me after 3 months of that crap, but I would never admit that. The only reason I didn't break up with her myself is because Patricia would kill me, literally. That's probably why I wasn't upset when she disappeared; still something about Nina reminded me about the Joy I knew before she began to slip away. She was so much nicer then, very similar to Nina.

"I used to like Joy. I like Nina now" that was the truth.

"Yeah, I get it. You and Nina are perfect for each other, your both boring, at least Joy was fun." Patricia said back.

"Thanks Patricia, so what is your advice?" I asked

"Stop panicking, and ask the girl to the dance already. Why is it boys can never get what they should do about girls, other girls are always solving it for them."

"Great advice Patricia" I said sarcastically.

"Okay stop being dumb. So pretend that I'm Nina and you're a normal Fabian who isn't afraid of a girl." Patricia said in her You-Better-Listen-To-Me voice.

"Fine" I said back

"Okay, I'm sitting on my bed, doing whatever it is that Nina does, and you walk in and say…"

"Will you go to the dance with me-"But before I could say "Nina" the real Nina walked in.

She said something about 'Bad timing' then ran out tearing up.

"Crap, Thanks Patricia." I said running after her.

**-Nina**

"Thanks Jerome" I said leaving his room, I don't think he hates me anymore.

"Bye Nina" He said back.

I walked down the hall towards Fabians room. I heard Patricia's voice from Fabians room, great.

"Will you go to the dance with me" I heard Fabian say to Patricia, unless it was Mick, but that would be strange and I shouldn't go after Fabian if that was who he was talking to.

I threw the door open and, after seeing Mick was asleep, I mumbled something about bad timing and ran out.

It was cold in the hallway; crap I had forgotten my jacket in Jerome's room. I opened his door and tried to hide my tears as I ran to get my jacket, but he saw them anyway.

"Nina, what's wrong" He said confused.

"Nothing" I mumbled.

"Nina, you're crying. What's wrong?" He said again, more demanding.

"I just want to go to bed" I said.

"Nina, why are you crying" He asked, he grabbed my hands so I couldn't run out.

"Fabian- he asked- Patricia- to the dance" I said between sobs.

Jerome pulled me closer to him and he hugged me, I let him.

"You don't need Fabian, Nina. There are plenty of other, better, guys that care about you" Jerome said "Just as friends-"I heard the door open "-Would you go to the dance with me."

I turned around and saw Fabian with a very shocked look on his face. He turned around and slammed the door.

"I would love to go with you, Jerome" I said; let Fabian go to the dance with Patricia. I knew she liked Jerome; I could at least make her angry.

* * *

"Sibuna meeting" I said to the group "tonight, my room. And let's just forget about the dance for now." I said, directing it towards Fabian.

"Okay so we have the Ankh pieces, so we have to try to put them together." I said

"It won't work" Jerome said

"And why's that" Patricia said in her very annoying British accent. It was never annoying before, but now…

"The chosen one has to put it together" Jerome said

"How do you know that" Amber asked.

"It's one of the things Rufus told me a while ago" Jerome said back

"And you never mentioned it before" I said

"It was never important"

"Anyway, Patricia why do you say Joy is the 'chosen one'" Fabian asked.

"Because she was born on the 7th hour of the 7th day of the 7th month or something" Patricia said back.

"July 7th" I asked.

"Yeah" Fabian said

"That's my birthday" I said back

"What time?" Fabian asked

"8:17" I said back, "see not the seventh hour"

"Nina, Joy was born at 7:57"

"Okay, that's a bit weird you know that much about her but it doesn't matter." I said back

"No way" Amber said quietly.

"What, Amber" I asked

"Joy was born in America" Amber said back.

"What?" I asked

"Joy was born in America, and her parents died, so she came to England to live with her father's parents, they sent her to a boarding school."

"I live with my mom's parents" I said, worried now.

"Nina, what state were you born in" Fabian asked quickly.

"New York" I said back. I saw Fabians eyes get wider; I didn't wait for the answer.

"That's weird" Amber said

"What if-? "Fabian started.

"Were twins" I finished

"Either way, Joy is the chosen one" Patricia said "Nina was born in the 8th hour"

"8:17, 8:17." Fabian repeated "7 hours 77 minutes" He said finally.

"Whoa" Amber said, "This is totally weird."

Then the door opened.

"You should all be in your beds" Victor said as he walked in (I was so glad I hadn't taken out the Ankh pieces yet)

"Yes sir" we all said as we ran to our rooms, I saw Fabian walk out next to Patricia, but I didn't care at all, kinda.

Jerome seemed to be the last to leave, if it weren't for Victor and his stupid pointy face me and him would have been alone, Amber forgot she was in her room, anyway Fabian noticed, but he wouldn't care.

**-Fabian**

Jerome seemed to linger behind in Nina's room, but I didn't care, kinda. I had to move on from her, if she doesn't like me then I will have to live with it. I mean, she's going to the dance with Jerome for crying out loud.

But I just couldn't. Not that I didn't try, I tried walking close to Patricia when we were leaving the Sibuna meeting, but that didn't work, she was too busy watching Jerome. And then when I tried to sit next to Patricia at supper the one night, she wanted to sit next to Mara, and Nina got there late and the only open spot was the one meant for Patricia. It didn't help when she kept having to lean over me to talk to Amber and get the peas.

Then after supper, we had to work on a science project, since me and Nina are lab partners.

"Ok, so tomorrow when the paint has dried, you can come back over and we can start gluing the facts on the board", Nina was saying.

All I managed to get out was "Ok"

I think she noticed that I wasn't really paying attention, because she started cleaning up the supplies by herself. She was coming out of her closet, when I saw it. That smile she gets when she's thinking. God, she was so beautiful, it almost hurt that she wasn't mine. I couldn't help but feel a stabbing singe of jealousy towards Jerome. And it all came out so quickly-

"So-I- heard- you're- going-to- the- dance- with-Jerome", I almost yelled, but the second the words had come out I wished they hadn't, because an, almost sad, expression immediately crossed her flawless face.

"Yeah, I heard you were going to the dance with Patricia" she said with no expression

"Oh that-", I started to say

"Don't worry about, I mean we kissed once-and that didn't mean anything more than 'Thank You', I'm sure you will have a great night with Patricia", she cut me off

Before I could respond to any of that, Amber rushed in.

"Fabian, good you're here, I wanted to see if we had any homework tonight", she asked

I probably would have told Amber the truth, If I wasn't so shocked at the last words Nina had said to me, but I wanted to get out of there, so I said " Yeah, I have to go and do it now" I mumbled before running out of the room

I could have sworn I heard Amber yell "WAIT, in which subject"

But I didn't care, I just ran straight into my room.

**Nina- **

I was coming out of my closet, after putting away the science project supplies, when I caught Fabian staring at me. He shouldn't do that, Patricia would probably get jealous.

Then he practically screamed "So-I- heard- you're- going-to- the- dance- with-Jerome?" When he said that I thought about how he was going with Patricia, it made me feel sad, even though I should try to get over him.

"Yeah, I heard you were going to the dance with Patricia" I said, with almost no expression.

"Oh that-," he started, but I cut him off

"Don't worry about it, I mean we kissed once- and that didn't mean anything more than 'thank you', I'm sure you will have a great night with Patricia,"

Fabian looked like he was going to say something, but as usual Amber walked in.

"Fabian good you're here, I wanted to see if we had any homework tonight," she asked.

Fabian mumbled something about having to do his homework, and then he ran out.

"WAIT, in what subject"

Ignoring Amber's stupidity, I laid down on my bed. I can't believe that he would rather lie about doing homework than talk about the dance with me.

I also had a lot on my mind about me and Joy. What if we were twins, but we don't look anything alike. But the fact that she was born in the same state is a bit weird. What if Victor had heard us talking outside the door, I didn't want to be taken away like Joy.

**-Fabian**

"Ok Mate, how did you screw things up with Nina this time?" Mick asked as I walked into my room.

"I don't want to talk about it" I said back, I really didn't.

"Too bad." Mick jumped off his bed and ran over to mine.

"I really don't want to talk about it, living it once was bad enough" I said and Jumped off my bed

"So what happened?"

"Noth-"I started to say, but Mick ran over and tackled me.

"We can do this the easy way, where you just tell me. Or we can do this the hard way, where I hurt you until you tell me." Mick said

"I don't-"but before I could finish it, Mick had me in a headlock.

"Mick, get off of me" I yelled.

"What happened that you don't want tell me"

"FINE, I'll tell you" I yelled back, pulling my head out of his hands.

"Good"

"I asked her to the dance, well not the real Nina. Patricia said she would help me prepare to ask her to the dance, so I fake asked her, Nina saw, and she went to Jerome's room for some reason. And he asked her to the dance" I mumbled.

"Oh- well that's bad" Mick said back.

"Oh really, I didn't know!"

"Maybe, you should go and talk to her and say you aren't going with Patricia" Mick suggested

"SHES GOING WITH JEROME!"

"Well that might be a bit of an issue."

"You think"

"You know if you are going to be mean just leave" Mick said.

"FINE!" I ran out of the room, Jerome's door was open. I peaked in to see if Nina was there. The problem was she wasn't. Patricia was, and they were… KISSING.

I couldn't believe that he was kissing someone else when he was taking Nina to the dance. I thought about all the things I could have done, and all the outcomes…

**Situation one:  
**"JEROME" I yelled. Patricia and he jumped apart.

"Oh- Hi Fabian" she said.

"You know I have to tell Nina right Jerome" I said. But Jerome punched me and everything went black.

_Cross that one out,_ I thought.

**Situation two:  
**"JEROME" I yelled, charging towards him. He stood up, and I went to punch him. But unfortunately I was way weaker than him and he punched me before I could him.

_Not that one either_

_So I went with my last idea._

"Nina" I said gently stepping into her room.

"Yeah, Fabian" She said back. I could tell in her voice she was still angry at me.

"This is going to be really hard for me to say, but-" I started

"I know about you and Patricia, and I'm fine with it"

"This isn't about me and her, it's about Jerome and her" I said back

"What about them-"

"There making out right now" I yelled back.

"So…"

"You're going to the dance with him, are you not" I asked.

"As friends, yes." She replied. What, she didn't like Jerome! I could sing, now's my chance.

"NINA-GO-TO-THE-DANCE-WITH-ME!" I yelled. I think I scared her, whatever. I finally said it.

**-Nina**

"WHAT!" I yelled in response to Fabian's outburst

"GO TO THE DANCE WITH ME!" he yelled back.

"But you're going with Patricia?"

"What- NO, I was just practicing asking you to the dance" he yelled

"Really? I would love to go to the dance with you"

"YES!" I heard from outside the door. I looked at Fabian, and at the same time we both charged at the door, but neither of us opened it. We hit the door and I fell on top of him.

We both laughed at ourselves as we got up, Fabian held out his hand to help me up, how sweet. Once I was up he pulled my hand and spun me around and pulled me angst his body. We were the only people on the planet right now, I leaned towards him, only a few inches away, centimeters away now and… our lips touched. Fabian was being so gentle.

This was total bliss. I almost didn't notice the door fly open and the 6 flashes. WAIT WHAT!

Fabian and I turned our heads to face them at the same time; all 6 of the other students living in Anubis house were standing outside the door taking pictures.

Fabian and I turned to look at each other at the same time, it was almost as if I could read his mind, because we both turned around and ran at them.

6 broken cameras later, me and the rest of the Sibuna group were in my room.

"Nina you know what you have to do" Fabian said smiling. This was the real test, if I was the chosen one or not, I hoped not.

"Okay" I said, but then the door flew open, standing there was a very angry Victor.

"Nina Marten" he started "Come with me"

"Why" I asked, even though I knew the answer.

"Because Joy may not be the person we need." He said blankly.

"No, I will not go with you" I yelled

"Yes you will, calmly. And bring your bag" he said, his tone was the nicest I had ever heard Victors tone to be.

I found myself slowly standing up, and picking up my bag. I was moving towards the door, but I wasn't moving my legs. I tried to yell but I couldn't. It was almost as if I wasn't in control.

_Help, Help, Help_ I screamed to Fabian inside my head. _I need your help. I love you_. The last part came out of my mouth.

"I love you Fabian" I said again, yet I was still moving towards the door, unable to look back.

Fabian must have known something was wrong, because he jumped up and moved towards me. And when I didn't turn around he looked at me, then Victor. Then Fabian punched Victor in the face. Victor staggered backwards and fell over on the floor, unconscious.

As soon as Victor passed out I was able to move normally again.

"You saved me, Fabian" I yelled jumping into his arms.

"I did? Yes I did." He said. He pulled me closer and we kissed, with many groans from the group.

"What are we going to do about Victor?" Amber asked.

"I don't know, we could lock him in the closet." Patricia suggested.

"No," I responded ", we put him back in his office. Hopefully Fabes knocked him hard enough he will forget what happened."

Everybody helped me lift Victor up and we carried him back to his office. We sat him in his chair; we hoped he would think he fell asleep. Then we all went back to my room

"OH NO!" Amber yelled back in my room "It's 9am already; we only have 12 hours until the dance"

"We do need to get ready for the dance" I said pushing the 3 boys out of the room. "See you later Fabes"

"Bye Nina" He said before I slammed the door.

12 hours of Amber's preparations for the dance later, the four us all looked amazing. Ambers dress was a pale blue, Mara's was peach, Patricia was black and strapless, and mine was…

"Absolutely beautiful, Nina" Amber cried when she was done with my makeup. I had let her do everything, and refused to look into a mirror until she was done. So now she was (20 minutes until we had to leave) I got up from my bed and walked over to Amber's mirror.

The dress was a pale pink, it fit my figure perfectly, right under my breast was a black ribbon that wrapped around and tied in the back. On over top of the dress I had a black jacket. Amber had straightened my hair, and then curled it to ringlet curls. My makeup was simple, black eyeliner with a bit of purple eye shadow, red lipstick, and a light pink blush.

"Here put these on." Amber tossed me some black stilettos.

"Amber, there is no way I can dance with these shoes on" I said staring at the 6inch heals

"That's why you take them off when you are dancing."

I griped the railing of the stairs tightly. I was going to kill myself in these shoes. I slowly began to descend down the stairs. I saw Fabian talking to Mick until Mick stopped talking and stared at me mouth open.

Fabian lifted me off of my feet when I got down the stairs.

"Do you have your piece?" He wisped lightly in my ear. All the Sibuna members (Except for Alphie and Jerome) had an ankh piece.

"Yeah, so let's have some fun" I yelled the last part.

Once we were at the dance I took off my shoes and left them in the cubbies. I could tell Fabian was happy I wasn't taller than him anymore.

I had so much fun dancing, it was great, and a slow song was going to be coming up soon.

After an hour of dancing, most of the group was tired. Patricia and Amber went to the bath room as did Fabian. After 5 minutes I thought they would be back soon.

After 10 minutes I though Amber had accidently wiped off some of her makeup and was having a panic attack.

After 20 minutes I was worried.

After 30 minutes I got up and looked in the girls' bathroom.

What I saw there made me want to scream, Amber was unconscious, as was Patricia. They lay limp in the corner. I ran over and searched their purses for the Ankh pieces. They weren't there. Then I thought of Fabian.

I ran over to the boys' bathroom, ignoring all the looks I got from people as they watched me go in.

There was blood covering Fabians clothes. His head had a bump on the back; I took off my jacket and wrapped his head in it.

"Fabian," I whispered ", please don't die. I love you"

Even though it was slow, Fabians chest was still rising and falling. I sat him up angst a wall and ran to get help.

As I was leaving the bathroom I felt a strong hand grab my shoulder.

"You're coming with me darling" The hostile voice said "I think you and your friends were right, as was my brother, Victor. You are the chosen one, not that brat Joy. Now if you come with me, I won't kill you or your friends. I just need you to build something for me."

I felt the same controlling power again, I wasn't moving myself, yet I was moving. And my only protector was lying almost dead on the floor. I managed to turn around and look at the voice. It was who I thought it would be… Rufus.

**Okay so tell me what you think. This is not a one shot. The other chapters are what I think episodes should be for the second season starting from this point. THERE BETTER BE A SECOND SEASON NICK PEOPLE. OR I WILL BE VERY ANGRY. Any way Favorite my story to make me happy. Every review motivates me to write more! This is the longest chapter I have ever written. So love it. The rest won't be this long, just to let you know. **


End file.
